The present invention generally relates to an assembly for mailing a mailpiece requiring delivery by a special service as well as a method for assembling a mailpiece and a mailpiece requiring delivery by a special service. The present invention is more specifically related to a mailpiece requiring special service delivery that further requires a return envelope for remittance to the sender of the mailpiece.
It is, of course, generally known to send mailpieces requiring special services. Such services include certified mail, insured mail, registered mail, return receipt for merchandise, and the like. To this end, an envelope is typically provided in which an article is inserted for special delivery of the article. Separately, a return postcard is completed for attachment to the mailpiece and, upon delivery of the mailpiece, the return postcard is removed from the envelope and returned to the sender to verify delivery.
Often, in addition to confirmation that the mailpiece was delivered, a remittance is required.
Typically, the remittance is in the form of a payment, but may also be, for example, a return form, a survey or the like. To return such a remittance, a return envelope is often provided with the mailing. The return envelope is typically provided in the envelope in which the mailpiece is sent.
Further, mailpieces often require printed information regarding the addressee, the sender, as well as information being sent to the addressee. All of the information that requires printing requires separate passes of each component, i.e. the envelope, the return postcard and/or the return envelope, through a printing device. Following printing of the information, each of the components must then be re-assembled with their corresponding parts prior to mailing of the mailpiece.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved mailpiece, an assembly for mailing a mailpiece, and a method for assembling a mailpiece requiring delivery by a special service that overcomes the deficiencies of known assemblies.